Teen Canucks: The New Menace
by Dark-Canuck
Summary: Warhead is gone, the city is safe and Smith is no longer a threat. At least that is what the Canucks thought. Smith has a new apprentice, and this one is more ruthless than Warhead could have ever been...
1. Chapter One: The New Apprentice

**Well guys it is the sequel to Teen Canucks. Teen Canucks: The New Menace. I hope you enjoy this one too. **

**Chapter One: The New Apprentice **

It had been a few months since the Titans had been to Canada on their vacation and met up with their Canadian counterparts.

"_That was some vacation." Beast Boy had said. "We were supposed to go up there to rest and look what happened. We got dragged into fighting again. Never works out for us I guess."_

"Look at it this way Beast Boy." Robin had said. "At least we met some new and interesting people."

"_That's true." Beast Boy said, his thoughts drifting to Frosty for a bit._

"_Yes, very interesting people. It's neat to see other teams like ours in other parts of the world." Raven had come out with, her thought also drifting a bit, thinking of Shade and the kiss that they shared._

"_Thank God that things have quieted down a little bit around here since we came back." Cyborg said. "If it didn't I don't know how much more of this I could have handled."_

_When they arrived back home, to their astonishment, the city was still standing. Everything was in perfect order and all the villains had been taken care of. This time there were only eight hundred new messages on their answering machine instead of the usual twelve hundred._

"_They sure were an interesting group." Starfire had said. "I wish to see them again, hopefully soon."_

0000_  
_

"Careful my young apprentice." The calm, menacing voice said from the cover of darkness. "You shall have your vengeance. You shall be known to this city, they will cower beneath your feet. Where my last apprentice had failed you shall reign, where he was weak you shall be strong." He turned to face the young blonde haired girl whom now stepped out of the shadows.

"Yes master." She said, as she got down onto one knee.

"All shall tremble at the sound of your name. All shall fear the name…Terra." He said as he turned back into the darkness.

Terra looked up as a streak of light shone down her face revealing her eyes. They were quite aged and seemed like she was much older that she looked. "They will, or die." She said as she got up once again and entered the darkness.

0000

"It is so peaceful lately." Starfire observed.

"Yes, it is. All of the criminals had been put in jail since we were away, so now we have some more time to relax before the next barrage of them come around." Robin had said, as he stood right next to her. He turned and looked into her big, beautiful emeralds eyes. 'She is really pretty.' Robin thought to himself as he turned back to look at the city.

"Well, it won't last long enough." Cyborg had said, interrupting their conversation on the roof. "We just got a transmission." Cyborg said as he pointed back towards the living room.

"Who was it?" Robin asked, curious to the fact that someone was attempting to contact them so soon after arrival.

"It's the Canucks." Cyborg said low, as he looked to the ground.

Robin and Starfire rushed to the living room to see what the problem was.

0000

"Dark! Dark, are you there? Come in! Dark, come in!" Robin was shouting into the screen that hangs just above him. "Dark, please come in, tell me whets wrong!"

"…Titans…attacking…villain." Came a jumbled message from the other side, it was cutting in and out making it extremely hard to understand a word that was being said.

"Dark, what is wrong? I can't hear you, something is breaking up!" Robin shouted again.

"We need help!" came the other voice from the other side.

Just then the screen died and went black.

Robin hit the keyboard where he was standing; he then turned around to look at the group. "Well, guess what guys?" He announced. "Looks like we're going back to Canada!" Robin declared as he left to get some things.

Beast Boy's heart leapt inside of him. 'Yes! Finally I can see Frosty again.' He thought to himself with glee.

While Raven didn't show anything, secretly deep down inside she was jumping for joy at another opportunity to be with Shade.

0000

Citizens were running in all directions from the ensuing attacker. Screaming, crying and attempting to hide, there was mass chaos.

"Cowards, tremble before your new master." Terra had called out. "You are all pathetic, you are not worthy enough to live in my city." She called out as she summoned a large rock from the ground below her as she threw it on top of someone, crushing them beneath the massive weight. "You shall all fear the name Agent Smith!" She called out.

"So you're working for Smith are you?" A voice called out. "Well we rid him of his last apprentice, and we can do the same this time." The teen that had called it out stepped into the light, it was Dark-Canuck and his team, the Canuck Titans.

"Canucks! GO!" Dark yelled as the team immediately jumped into action.

Shade flew into the air. "Hesbora, Necrome, Vortis!" he chanted as two large chunks of concrete were removed from the ground and levitated above Terra.

"Let me show you why they call me Terra." Terra called out as she broke the spell Shade had on the pieces of concrete and threw them right back at him, hitting him in the mid section. "I have control over all ground and earth."

"That's some nice powers you have there. You ready to see real firework show?" Phoenix called out, as she was flying in from high up. She shot her fire at Terra, who blocked it with a large chunk of rock. It melted the rock and connected with Terra, setting her on fire a bit.

Terra summoned some rocks, that had some water pipes underneath it and the water hit her, putting out the fires. "You are going to wish you hadn't done that!" Terra called out.

"Or what?" Came another voice from behind her. "You're gonna throw some more rocks at us? Chill out." Said Frosty from behind her as she chilled her hands and the boulder. They were both connected together; the boulder fell forward and took Terra with it.

"Well that was easy." Frosty said, standing right over the fallen teen.

"You underestimate my powers." Terra called out, as she summoned a large bolder that hit Frosty right on the side and sent her flying.

"This girl is quite powerful." Dark had said out loud to himself. "We need to regroup at home and figure out what to do." He decided. "Canucks! Retreat! We need some time to think of something, this isn't working!" Dark called out as the Canuck's fell back and headed back to their tower to figure out what to do.

0000

The Titan's had arrived at Toronto Airport to find the city in ruins.

"What in God's name happened here?" Robin asked.

"Dude, really. This city has gone to shit. There is nothing left." Beast Boy said in reply.

"Come on guys, lets see if we can find the Canucks." Cyborg said, snapped the two out of their trance.

"Yea, lets go." Robin said, walking towards Canuck Tower.

0000

"This is madness." Dark said as he paced back and forth. "She is killing people, destroying the city, we need to figure out something!" Dark yelled as a knock came from the door.

He rushed over and opened it carefully. He looked outside and smiled. "You're here! Thank God!" He yelled out and took Robin's hand and shook it.

The other came to the door to see whom it was.

Shade saw that the Titans had returned back and had blushed when he saw Raven standing here once again. Raven had done the same; she pulled up her hood to conceal the blood rushing to her face.

"Dark, please tell us. What is wrong?" Starfire said, floating up to him.

"Smith has a new apprentice." Dark said simply. "But it is too hard to explain, come here and look." Dark said, beckoning the group over to the large screen. He punched in a few keys and up popped the picture.

"Take a look at what…."Robin said, trailing off.

There she was, standing full form in front of them.

"No freakin way. That's impossible." Beast Boy called out. "It's, it's…"

"Terra." Raven said, finishing his sentence for him.


	2. Chapter Two: Terra Attacks

**Hey everyone, sorry for the late chpater, my computer kinda screwed up on me and I had to to this somewhere else. Anyway, here is the newest chapter in the story. Chapter Two: Terra Attacks.**

"How is this possible?" Beast Boy questioned the fact of reality. "She was encased in rock, no one can survive something like that, NOBODY!" He yelled, he was getting angry that she dared show her face again in this world, after what she had done to the team, to him. "This time she won't get away." Beast Boy said, heading for the door.

"Beast Boy wait." Robin said. "Listen she is much more ruthless now, and if you went after her alone, she would surely kill you." Robin spoke some words of sense to the young green changeling.

Beast Boy stopped in his tracks and stood still at the door for a moment or two. "You're right, she would tear me apart." He admitted. "Ok, so then what do we do? She's on the loose, trying to take over the city, and we are just sitting here, we need a plan." Beast Boy said to the group.

"BB's right. We need to come up with something where we can take her by surprise. Remember a while ago, when we got her through the fog, she had no idea that we were coming, and she had no time to defend herself. We need a sneak attack." Cyborg stated, as he too, stood up and looked around the group of teens sitting in front of him.

"First off." Dark stated, breaking the silence that had enveloped the group for a short while. "Who is this girl, and how do you know her?" Dark asked, curious.

It was Robin's turn to speak. He stood up and cleared his throat as he began to tell the tale of Terra. "Her name is Terra, an ex-Titan."

At this moment, all of the Canuck's eyes opened wide.

"You mean…she was one of you?" Phoenix exclaimed. "But what happened?"

Robin nodded at Phoenix's question and continued his story. "She was an ex-Titan and was brainwashed by Slade. He was told that her powers would be twice as strong if she trained with him and that no one would ever stand in her way. Slade knew the secret as to why she never stayed in one place for too long. She accepted his offer and became his apprentice." Robin stopped here so that all the information that he had given out could sink into their heads. "She was then ordered to kill us, all of us. And from what she believed, she succeeded. We regrouped underground for a counter attack. Eventually, she realized what she was doing was wrong and turned on her master, sending him into a pit of lava and killing him. In the process, she started an earthquake that made the cave that we were in begin to crumble and fall apart. To save us, she had to use all her powers and because of that, she was encased in rock forever. Or at least, we thought forever." Robin said as he looked to the screen that was just to the left of him, displaying the large picture of Terra with an evil smirk on her face. "She somehow escaped from the rock tomb that she was in, and is now wreaking more havoc, and we must stop her." Robin punched his own hand as the others just looked at him in awe.

"We trusted her with our lives, and she tried to kill us. No amount of saving us will change or forgive that." Raven said simply. "She is going down."

"Yeah, for everything that she has done, she's going to pay." Beast Boy added, looking at Raven.

The Canuck's just looked around at each other for a bit, and told Dark something, almost telepathically.

"We're in, just tell us what we need to do." Dark said, getting up and saying what the group all thought.

0000

"Bow down to your master." Terra yelled as she gathered up a large boulder above her head.

People were running and screaming in every direction of downtown Toronto. They ran down city streets, abandoning their cars, and ran down alleys, seeking refuge from the menace that was unleashed on society.

"If you will not obey, then you will die." Terra shouted, as she threw the boulder at a citizen that attempted to find safety in a bus stop house.

The boulder was traveling right for the bus stop, when at the last second the rock was surrounded by a black and white aura emanating from Raven and Shade. They both brought the boulder back over their heads and threw it right back to its source.

"Raven, haven't you learned, that you cannot control the ground like I can? My powers are much more powerful than yours. You cannot compare to me." She said as she grabbed a hold of the boulder once again and sent it back their way.

The boulder connected with the two conjurers and sent them flying backwards.

"Terra!" Beast Boy shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the promise breaker. It will give me great pleasure to end your meaningless existence." Terra snapped harshly at the green changeling. As she summoned another large boulder and sent it flying over to where Beast Boy was standing.

The green changeling turned into an eagle and flew out of the way, before the boulder hit and landed safely some distance away.

"You are weak. All of you." Terra shouted as she stood atop her rock that was carrying her.

Cyborg jumped up from behind her as he punched her and knocked her off her rock.

Terra fell with a hard 'thud' to the ground below as she turned, eyes glowing.

"You are going to pay for that!" Terra said, rising.

"You won't have time to do that." Cyborg said, smiling. "Starfire now!" Cybrog yelled as the alien came down from the sky and grabbed Terra from behind and got her in a grip from which she could not escape.

The groups gathered around Terra as she struggled to be free, yet could not move because of the extremely strong hold Starfire had on her.

"Now we are going to take you back to our tower." Dark said, approaching the struggling girl. "And you are going to answer the questions of these fine young people or else." Dark said sinisterly.

"Or else what?" Terra scoffed.

Dark landed a punch right into Terra's abdomen, which knocked the breath out of her as she collapsed in Starfiire's arms.

"Or else that." Dark said as he walked away, leading the way back to the tower.


	3. Chapter Three: Terra Contained

**Well guys, I am sorry about the delay in the story however, my computer kinda went screwy on me so here is the newest chapter in the story. Chapter Three: Terra Contained.**

No one said a word on the way back to the tower, no one wanted to. They were all afraid of what Dark was thinking and how he would react if someone broke the silence.

They all walked silently along the deserted street back to the tower, the only sounds coming from the struggling Terra in the arms of Cyborg.

"Let me go you piece of shit!" The young girl yelled at the mechanical man, giving him an ugly stare as she did so.

"Now, now Terra." Cyborg began in a soothing voice. "Saying those nasty words just makes me hold on tighter." He concluded and squeezed her little body much harder than he had done before, making Terra scream in pain.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" The voice came from the front of the pack, and everyone stopped dead in their tracks. The person that the scream came from was none other than Dark himself. "I'm sick and tired of your whining. Maybe if you just shut your mouth nothing would happen to you." Dark yelled at Terra as he approached her.

"Go screw yourself Canuck." Terra spat at Dark.

Dark retaliated with a swift blow to her stomach as he had done before, which made the young, blonde haired girl curl into a ball once again as she had done before. Gasping for breath the young girl passed out for the time being.

"Dark! Wait!" Shade yelled out after his leader. But to no avail, Dark just kept walking and didn't listen to a thing. He didn't want to hear anything from anyone for now; he just wanted to be by himself.

Shade sunk his head low as he felt a hand touch him on his shoulder. He lifted his head to find Raven by his side, comforting him. Not with words, but just by her hand on his shoulder. She didn't have to say a thing, Shade understood just as much.

The group was silent once again as they continued their march from the city back to the giant "C" in the distance. The tension among the group was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

0000

They had reached the tower and had entered the detention area as they were finding a cell to keep their new captive.

Terra, still out cold from the blow earlier, was placed in one of the cells and kept watch by one of the Titans every few hours.

Robin's turn was just about done when Dark entered the room. "Ok Robin, you're done, it's my turn."

Robin nodded and got up from the chair and proceeded towards the door, but stopped halfway and turned back to Dark.

"Dark, what was with you earlier today? I mean, I have never seen you this angry before."

"Robin, I am just sick and tired of everything that has been happening here lately. There has been so much destruction, so much death all because of me and my team and I just can't take it anymore. I want it all to end, all this madness, and I will make it end, whatever it takes." Dark had turned from facing Robin now, to looking at the still unconscious Terra lying on the floor.

Robin turned his back to Dark and left the room, unwillingly. If Dark did what he did to Terra earlier, there was no telling what he would do to her when she was in the state she was now. But he had to leave, he had to trust Dark because a team was not a team without trust and Dark and Robin knew this.

Dark was looking at the still unconscious Terra, looking down on her skinny, fragile body. Wishing that he could just go in there and snap her like a twig. All the hatred for her, for her master was coming back to him now. How he wanted to go in there and kill her, make her suffer for all the suffering she had caused.

The hatred, the anger was seeping back into him now, his fists clenched tight and his teeth gritting against each other. "You little bitch. You think you can come in here, into our city, and kill people, as you like? Come in here and destroy our city because it amuses you? Well I have news for you; if you think that's what you can do, you're wrong. I would die before I let you go on a destruction spree like that again. If you ever try to do something like that again, mark my words, I will kill you. I will make you suffer like you did all those people." He looked away for a moment and then turned back to the limp body that lay on the floor. "Bitch." He spat once again as he took the chair on the opposite side of the cell and sat in it.

0000

Dark was bleeding, and bleeding badly. He looked at his right arm and noticed that there was a massive gash in the forearm and the blood was spurting out in a constant stream.

"What's the matter Darky? Bleeding too much?" A voice came from behind him as he turned and backed away from the figure.

A punch was landed to his face as he stumbled and fell backwards to the dirty ground, the wounded arm breaking his fall. Dark screamed out in pain as he hit the ground and grabbed his arm.

He lay on the ground as a foot came out of nowhere and stepped on the wounded arm, making Dark scream even more in pain.

"So you think you can push me around do you, you little bastard?" Said the voice from, this time, above him. The foot pushed more into his arm, making him scream even more. "Well let me tell you something. You will never get rid of me, you cannot kill what you cannot catch, and you will never contain me, I will always be there to hunt you, to destroy you." One final time the foot came crashing down on the wounded arm and snapped it in half.

Dark howled in pain as he held his clearly broken arm in his chest. He looked up and saw the figure in front of him. It was Terra standing proudly and laughing, laughing hard.

She looked down at Dark once again and kicked him right in the face, and Dark blacked out.


	4. Chapter Four: Where is Phoenix?

Dark was falling into a black abyss. He kept on falling for what seemed like an eternity. There was nothing around him, just the sound of laughter, maniacal laughter and darkness; he couldn't see two feet in front of his face.

He kept falling, and he thought that he was going to be like this forever, until he came into contact with something hard. It was ground, solid and cold. Something else was happening too, he was shaking. Convulsions ran throughout his entire body and he could not stop them. He finally had enough strength to open his eyes and see what was around him.

He opened them and saw the room he was in just before, hating the girl that was in their cell so very much. However, there was something very wrong here. Dark sat up and looked into the cell with awe and disbelief. There was no one there! Terra had escaped.

There was a large hole to the side of the cell, where many bricks and rubble lay. There was some smoke rising slowly towards the heavens from the pile of bricks that lay on the already dirty ground.

Dark just continued to look aimlessly into the empty cell as he lowered his head, "FUCK!" Dark yelled as he punched the wall behind him, creating one more hole in the detention center that used to hold the blonde haired girl.

0000

"What happened?" Robin asked Dark as they all sat in the living room; all around the leader like a group of school children awaiting the story they were going to be read before their naptime. Except there was one person missing and was no where to be found, and that was Phoenix.

"I told you already, I told you a thousand times, I don't know what the hell happened. The last thing I remember is seeing that bitch laying there on the ground, still out cold from the beating I gave her before." Dark put his head in his hands and slowly rubbed his eyes, trying to see if he can remember anything else. "And then," he began, grabbing the attention of the others in the room once again. "And then I fell asleep, I don't know what got over me, I just felt really tired and couldn't resist falling asleep." He looked up at everyone now, looking into their eyes searching for some remorse, some forgiveness for what he had allowed to happen. "I'm sorry everyone, so very sorry for letting this happen."

"It is okay, Dark. We truly forgive you, it was not your fault." Starfire said with a little cheer in her voice, attempting to raise Dark's mood. She hated to see anyone like this, not just her teammates, but anyone at all, she was too kind hearted and happy to allow anyone to like Dark is now.

"Yea man," Beast Boy began. "It's ok, really it is. Shit happens, and all we have to do is get her again. It happened once, it can happen again."

"No, it doesn't. Shit doesn't happen to me, I never let it, and it never will happen. We have to find her, or if you all don't want to then I will find her myself." Dark said getting up from his spot on the couch. "But first thing is first, have any of you seen Phoenix since we came back? She isn't here and that is odd, because she is usually right here with me all the time."

The other glanced around, not even noticing that the fiery beauty had been missing the entire time.

"Uhh, you got me." Raven said.

"Same here." Frosty said as well.

The rest of the group nodded with them, acknowledging that a search was in order.

"Ok then, everyone fan out. We need to find her, make sure she is ok."

The rest of them just nodded their understanding and went on their ways, not knowing what was ahead of them.

0000

"Phoenix! Phoenix, where are you? You must respond to tell me that you are ok!" Starfire called out into nothingness. Along side her, was Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans, and her one true love. "Oh Robin! Where do you believe she is? She is not responding and it is frightening me."

"I'm not sure Star, I just have no idea. We just have to keep looking to make sure that we hit everywhere. We will find her, I just know we will." Robin said reassuringly, although he had his doubts, the most extreme and horrible things and images kept popping into his mind and would not subside.

0000

Dark was walking down one of the dimly lit hallways alone as he kept wondering where in the world Phoenix may have gone to.

'Didn't she hear the crash and all that stuff? She would have been he first one there to me, and she would have been the one there by my side the entire time.' Dark thought to himself as he continued along the hall alone. 'This really seems bad.'

He kept on walking for a little bit more, when all visible light had diminished. "Damn lights." He said out loud and felt on the wall for a switch, when instead he felt something wet.

He kept on feeling the wall, it was not just one area, it was all over the wall. It was really wt, and there was no light to tell what it was. 'What the fuck?' Dark thought to himself. He kept feeling the wall for the switch when he hit something jetting from the wall. He had found it and flipping the switch upwards.

The light was momentarily blinding, as he had to adjust to the light. Finally his eyes adjusted to the light, and immediately he had wished they hadn't. The liquid that was on the wall was not just water or something, it was blood, and it was everywhere, all along the walls and the floor, there couldn't have been more blood in someone's body than there was on the walls and the floor.

"Oh my god!" Dark screamed as he nearly fell backwards. "What the hell is all this?" He said to himself as he continued to walk down the bloodied path, attempting to find its source.

He had walked for at least five minutes in the blood drenched halls until finally he had reached a door where the blood had ended, and he knew all too well this area of the tower, he knew where the blood trail ended and where it was going. He got to the door and stood in front of it, almost like he was waiting for the door to open itself up. He looked up to the door and read the plate that was on it, it read "Dark Canuck".

He reached for the handle, his hand trembling massively as he did so. He grabbed the handle and twisted it slowly, the click from the door sounding in the empty halls like an early morning church bell.

He was quivering from head to toe as the door slowly opened and revealed the contents inside, which made Dark immediately bend over and vomit.

It was Phoenix, laying on the ground full of blood and lying motionless on the ground with a sign on her chest that read: "Surprise."


	5. Chapter Five: Phoenix vs Terra

Dark bent over and vomited once again. The sight was just too horrible to bear, there was blood everywhere! On the walls, on the floor, it was smeared all over the place. Long lines of blood ran from about the middle of the wall and streaked down to the base, where the wall met the floor. The blood slowly trickled from the ceiling and landed in a pool a short distance from where Phoenix's dead body lay.

"Drip, drip, drip" was all that could be heard. Dark just stood in the doorway in complete and udder shock, not making a move afraid that any movement could disturb what he was viewing right now. Shock was now beginning to settle over the leader as he collapsed to the floor, and began to weep.

"Oh, my God!" Dark sobbed. "Phoenix! My love and my teammate! What happened to you? How could this happen to you?" He was crying now, an uncontrollable cry, but he cared not. A thin stream of blood slowly made its way to where Dark was lying, but he did not notice it, and he didn't really care.

0000

"Report everyone!" Shade commanded. "I want to know where the hell everyone is and what their status is!" He said over his intercom as he awaited the response from his friends and teammates.

"Here Shade." Robin said over the intercom. "I am ok, but haven't found Phoenix. I have no idea where she is."

"As do I." Starfire's voice came over the intercom right after Robin's. "Phoenix is not in the area that I am currently in and I cannot locate her."

"Same here." Came the rest of the team's voices. Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Frosty couldn't find where in the world Phoenix may be.

"Dark? Where are you? You haven't reported in, where are you Dark?" Shade called out over the intercom, fearing something may have happened to the team leader. "Ok guys, new plan, Dark isn't reporting in, so don't meet up here, instead go and look for Dark, he has to be around here somewhere."

"Roger." Was all that was said as everyone set out on their new mission.

0000

Dark still lay on the floor, conscious, but unconscious as to what was currently going on around him. The shock of finding his love and teammates body was just too much for one person to bare.

0000

"What was that?" Phoenix called out, the alarm sounding. "Must be my imagination." She said to herself as she walked down the hall, returning to the living room after the alarm had been sounded because there was an intruder.

She was walking down one of the dimly lit corridors when she heard another sound behind her. Phoenix spun on her heel and looked behind her, expecting to find someone or at least something behind her. But to her udder horror there was no one there.

She continued to walk, with the horrible feeling that she was being followed. The feeling only grew stronger, the closer and closer she got to the living room. She started into a light jog so that she could reach her team a little faster, and then began into a full-out sprint, because the feeling was growing stronger and stronger every passing moment.

The beautiful, young girl stopped at Dark Canuck's door to take a little breath, she had been running for sometime and she was getting quite tired. She leaned against the wall when, coming from inside Dark's room, she heard some noises. A crash, and what sounded like rustling.

"Dark?" she called out, towards the door.

No answer.

"Dark, is that you in there?" She called out once again, just to make sure.

Once again, there was no answer.

Phoenix had had enough, she entered the leaders room, and when she got in there she stood in udder amazement. It was Terra! The evil girl was standing over Dark's desk and was looking for something.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Phoenix yelled, powers at the ready, making sure she was ready for anything.

The young, blonde haired girl stopped and turned slowly. "Look at what we have here." She said menacingly. "Aww, little girl mad that I am going through her boyfriends things? Well listen, I don't want to bother with you, you are just a waste of my time anyway, so why don't you just run along and warn your team. Maybe if you do, I can actually have a worthwhile fight."

"Screw you bitch!" Phoenix yelled as she threw fireballs right at Terra, who easily dodged them and retaliated with a chunk of concrete right to Phoenix abdomen.

"What did you call me?" Terra asked the struggling teen.

"You heard me." Phoenix spat. "Bitch!"

"You're going to wish you never called me that." Terra raised her hands, and many more very large chunks of concrete were taken from Dark's room, as Terra looked down and smiled. Her hands came crashing downwards, and so did the rocks.


	6. Chapter Six: The Team

Dark just lay there, motionless on the bloody floor. The shock of his finding was immense; he had found his love and one of his dearest friends, bloody and laying in the middle of the floor.

Her body had been mutilated. Not only had all her bones been crushed because of the massive piece of concrete that had fallen down on her, there were many cuts and wounds that were inflicted afterwards as well. One in particular that ran across her face. Terra had been jealous of her looks, so she made sure that she never had to worry about that again, she made Phoenix look as ugly as possible.

Dark still lay on the floor looking up. Blood that had collected on the ceiling started to drip down and hit him right on the forehead, however he did not care, he did not want to move.

After a few minutes Dark had decided it was time to move, he wanted to take one last look at his love before he said goodbye to her, this was going to be the hardest thing he has ever done. He got up slowly, almost slipping on the collected blood at his feet, and approached the dead girl ever so lightly. He made it to the middle of the room after what seemed to be an eternity, and looked down. He kneeled and said a prayer.

0000

"Dark? Dark where in the hell are you? Why won't you answer me?" Shade called out into the walkie-talkie once again. Still no answer, and Shade was beginning to get really worried. "Ok everyone, new plan." He said once again. "We may have a bigger problem, Dark isn't responding and I have no idea why, suspend any search for Phoenix and let's begin looking for Dark, something tells me that if we find him, we will find Phoenix too." Shade ordered as he walked down one of the corridors.

"Roger." Robin's voice came over the speaker.

"Roger." The rest said.

"Dark, where in the hell are you? It's not like we don't know this tower like the back of our hands, so why is it so damn hard to find…" he trailed off, he had come across the bloodied hallway where Dark had first found Phoenix. "Everyone come in! Quick!" Shade yelled.

"What is wrong Shade?" Starfires concerned voice came over the speaker.

"Everyone report to the hallway of Dark's room, there is some pretty nasty shit going on here and you all have to see it to believe it!"

0000

"Oh my God!" Raven muttered as she approached the hallway where Shade was standing. It was just the two of them for the time being.

"Yeah, I know. Pretty nasty isn't it. Something tells me that when we follow this hall, we will find what we were looking for."

"Well, I hope you're right, and I hope the others get here as soon as possible because this is the most disgusting thing I have ever seen. If this WAS from Phoenix, I never knew there was this much blood in one person at one time." Raven said, concluding her statement.

"Oh yeah, there is quite a bit, there can be about seven pints of blood in a humans body at any given time, and trust me, if you think this is a lot, then there is plenty more to come, this is not nearly enough." Shade said, sounding quite intelligent to Raven as she had her back turned to the boy, attempting to hide her smile.

The rest of the group arrived, and in perfect timing too, Raven was beginning to become a little uncomfortable, not because she didn't like Shade, in fact it was because of the opposite. She did like him, ever since that kiss on the top of the tower last time. She liked him, and she wanted him to know, but she didn't know how to show him, and being with him for more than a few minutes without anyone else was too much for her to bare, for now anyway.

"What's up Shade…" Robin said trailing off, just as Shade had when he entered the hallway.

"I don't think I need to tell you, I'm pretty sure this hallway speaks for it's self." Shade said right back to Robin. "Ok guys, we need to follow this hall. I don't know what to expect down the hall, but if we are going to go anywhere, it's down that way." He said, pointing down the bloodied hall. "Everyone ready? Titans, GO!" He yelled out.

0000

As they walked the hall, everyone became more and more sick. The sights were just repulsive there was blood everywhere. It was all over the walls, on the floor and somehow, even made its way to the ceiling. It was almost like instead of dripping down, the blood was going up.

"My god, I hope we find them soon, I can't stand being here any longer." Beast Boy said aloud so that the others could hear him.

"No one is going anywhere until we find the both of them." Robin said as he turned his head towards the changeling, but kept walking forward.

They kept walking when the blood was beginning to grow more and more in its quantity. They believed they were approaching the source when they saw an open door at the end of the hall.

"It's Dark's room!" Frosty called out, as the entire team broke into a sprint and reached the door.

They got to the door and looked through, but the light blinded them for a few seconds. When their eyes adjusted to the sight, there they were. Dark and Phoenix. One kneeling before the beautiful girl and the girl lying on the floor covered in blood and mutilated.

Starfire let out a large gasp as she fell towards the floor, but Robin caught her mid-fall and placed her on the floor gently.

Cyborg, just keeled over and vomited at the side of the door.

The team just walked over slowly to where their leader was kneeling in the center of the room. Shade approached him first and gently tapped him on his shoulder.

Dark looked up into Shade's eyes, his face covered in the blood of Phoenix and tears streaming from his face. He stood up under his own power, again looked at Shade and then just embraced him and began to cry once again. His love was gone, her soul had left, she was no longer a person, but a spirit in search of an appropriate place.'

All through the tower there was only the sound of silence, except for the faint sobbing coming from down that bloodied hallway.


End file.
